


If You Just Try

by GallifreyanChild



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Diary/Journal, Error's Journal, Error's redemption arc, In jounal entries, Journal Entries, Kidnapping, Omega Timeline, Other, POV First Person, Redemption, Timelines, Told from Error's POV, character exploration, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanChild/pseuds/GallifreyanChild
Summary: P̰̙͐ropȩ̺᷿͊᷈᷈̐r᷇t̢̉y̯ of̬̊ ͑͠E̶᷁r͙ͤr̶͖ỏ͍̚r̶ͪRë́t̗̦̣ͪ͗͘u̯̚r̥̬̰̿̉᷈n ͡I̎᷉̅ͤf̰ F͎͙̓̂͠oůn̹᷊͙̂̄dͧDO ̴̝̖͘NO̒T̗͠ ̗̃R͑EAD.̑ ̭᷿̎̅(ͫP̏ḻ̤͐e᷿͉͑̃̐͑͝a̘s̴eͩ.̪͑ͨ̄᷾̚͠)----------------------MERCY is a powerful force.Even the mightiest beasts bow before it.





	If You Just Try

**Author's Note:**

> This was started two days ago and it was meant to be just silly journal entries, but it became something more.
> 
> A lot more, actually.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy.

4/4

Happy Birthday to me. Whoopee. I almost didn't remember in time. The voices are kinda helpful when it comes to dates and time. It's kinda hard to tell time in the Anti-void on my own.

 

4/7

I nearly destroyed Underswap, except some stupid Sans got in the way. He offered an interesting proposal, so I took it and left his brother in the Judgement Hall.

I wonder why he's crying.

But I'm gonna need a nickname for him. Can't exactly continue to call him Sans. Well, his scarf is the color of-

Blueberry.

 

4/8

He doesn't like the nickname.

Good.

 

4/9

He keeps asking questions. It's annoying. I'm trying to do my fucking job and then he asks “Do you want me to teach you how to knit???” like we're FRIENDS or something. News flash: we're NOT.

He's my prisoner and he acts like it's a slumber party.

 

4/12

He's still holding up the goody-two-shoes act. He's trying to manipulate me. I know it.

He's doing more harm than good. I should get rid of him. A pet's fun, but not when it turns on you.

I'll get rid of him soon.

 

4/15

I got caught up in destroying OuterSwap. He's still not gone.

It turns out he’s interested in Undernovela. Huh.

 

4/21

We got autographs from Asgoro.

Well. Blueberry did. He managed to sweet-talk his way into getting two of them.

I guess he's useful.

 

4/28

He knit me a scarf.

It's warm.

Kept me from freezing my ass off when I destroyed Icefell.

 

5/1

We talked with the voices. I had to translate. He thinks I'm crazy, but who cares? The voices didn't. They were happy to talk to him.

It ended up with us trading scarves for a bit due to a dare from the voices. His is itchy.

 

5/10

The voices are getting really nosy. I showed them a bit of what happened in Spirittale but Blueberry stopped me. Too gruesome or something. Whatever. He's a wimp.

 

5/17

Had to go get more knitting supplies for Blueberry. Sugartale lives another day.

 

5/21

Blueberry asked if I had a brother.

 

5/22

I'm going to get rid of him.

 

5/23

He thinks an apology will work.

Idiot.

 

5/24

He knit me a pair of gloves.

I threw them out.

 

5/25

He looked sad and I asked him why.

He told me I wouldn't understand.

Dunno why. It's not like I'm an idiot.

 

5/27

He's still sad.

I'm still confused.

 

5/29

He's better when he's smiling. I asked him to smile and he gave me a look.

Dunno where that came from.

 

6/1

I got him more yarn and some chocolate from Underfell.

The stupid glitch still won't smile.

 

6/3

He got curious about the AUs. I told him a bit about some of them. 

He's starting to get reclusive.

 

6/6

He asked if I was lonely.

I don't know how to respond to that.

 

6/10

He smiled.

Granted, it was because he was doing a mock impression of me with his yarn and it was more of a grimace than a smile, but it counts.

He seemed a bit happier.

 

6/15

I took him out of the Anti-void today. 

He likes stars.

Also, he smiled for real today.

 

6/21

He's sad again.

What the hell am I supposed to do? I've tried everything, I took him to Outertale, got him yarn and chocolate, got the voices to talk to him, paid attention to him, listened to his rambling, and he  _ still won't smile. _

 

6/23

He pays a lot of attention to that human soul from his universe. He acts like it's the most important thing in the multiverse.

 

6/25

I told him to smile or I'd string up that soul with the rest of them.

For some reason he cried instead.

 

6/29

I strung up the soul.

He's even sadder.

That's not what that was supposed to do.

I don't understand. Threats usually work.

 

7/2

I gave him the soul back. For some reason that worked. He's not crying anymore.

 

7/5

I told him I was gonna be gone for a bit to destroy UnderIsle.

He asked me why I destroy things.

What an idiot.

 

7/9

He's quieter.

Good.

 

7/13

Never mind, it just puts a damper on my mood. I come back from destroying an AU and there he is, like a kicked puppy.

Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid.

I should really just get rid of him.

 

7/14

I ran into someone today.

I was just minding my own business, working on wiping out Monofell, when some guy pops up and declares he's the 'Protector of the Multiverse’. Pfft. 

He's a nuisance, encouraging those stupid Creators. Also, he might act like a pansy, but he's pretty formidable. Didn't stop me from destroying Monofell, but I should probably keep an eye out for him.

 

7/15

hsj

jfdg

Blueberry’s gone.

That stupid 'Protector’ - Ink - must have been a distraction.

Ink and whoever took him are gonna have hell to pay.

 

7/17

Searching the universes hasn't yielded anything. 

Whoever took him had access to the Anti-void. That narrows it down. But they'll still be hard to find.

 

7/20

Nothing.

 

7/23

Nothing again.

 

7/26

_ Nothing. _

 

7/29

Nothing. Found a universe that made its way to the top of my 'will-destroy’ list, however. It's called Underlust. Disgusting.

 

7/31

I went back to Underswap. The universe is in tatters and that Papyrus is gone as well.

They probably took him too so I couldn't use him for information or bait.

 

8/5

Retracing my steps. 

 

8/8

He's not anywhere.

 

8/10

I did a final sweep. I can't find him.

 

8/12

Why am I still searching? It's not like I need him back.

I should keep getting rid of those stupid glitches. I've missed almost a month of it. I need to clear my head.

 

8/13

I went to go destroy Underlust.

It’s… resistant. Yeah. It's resistant. Definitely need to go in with a plan. 

 

8/14

Destroyed Haventale instead. That was a nice refresher.

 

8/16

I have a better plan to destroy Underlust. Hope that goes well. I'll try it tomorrow.

 

8/17

abort mission abort mission

 

8/18

I should probably gather information about the AU first. That'll probably help me. I need to find some way to stop them from acting lewd when I’ve strung up their souls. Can't deal with that at all.

Most seem like weaklings. They're just disgusting. If I could find a way to get past that…

 

8/20

Shit I was noticed fuck fuck fuck abort mission 

 

8/22

Apparently the Sans of that universe isn't mad about me trying to destroy it. That's new.

 

8/24

I talked with him a bit. Oh my god, he's an idiot.

(Then again most people are.)

 

8/27

I found a lead for Blueberry. He's not in a timeline that's accessible for me.

I need to locate Ink.

 

8/30

Did some more research in Underlust today. Didn't find much. Maybe I can use his mayonnaise addiction against him. Maybe not.

 

9/2

I ran into Ink again, this time in Underspirit. I found out he knows where Blueberry is. He might also be working with an alternate Frisk. That remains undecided.

 

9/5

Revenge must be taken on that perverted motherfucker. He's getting a giant snowball to the back of the skull.

As soon as I can hit him without him teleporting first.

 

9/6

Update: Revenge plan must be altered. He's in his Hotland sentry station today.

Maybe I could hit him with a lava rock. It'd be more painful. Yeah. I like that idea.

 

9/7

He deflected the lava rock. It hit me instead. I don't know how.

Ouch.

 

9/9

This time I'm sure I've got a plan. Let's see if it works.

 

9/10

Dammit, he distracted me with glowing echo flowers at his Waterfall sentry station.

In other news, I weaseled some information out of some monsters from Swapfell about the Frisk that's in cahoots with Ink. Apparently they go by Core Frisk.

 

9/13

Core Frisk is difficult to locate. Their omnipresence is frustrating. 

 

9/15

Still nothing. In other news, the quest to destroy Underlust has progressed. The human started their runthrough today. I might just be able to get their soul and destroy the rest of it.

 

9/16

The finicky brat reset.

 

9/18

I'm closer to finding Blueberry. He's in the Omega Timeline. I just need to access it. That will prove difficult.

 

9/21

I met some of the other inhabitants of Underlust. Good. I can learn and exploit weaknesses when I finally destroy this miserable universe. Only after I get to know the weaknesses, however.

Mettaton is surprisingly not a slut. It’s - interesting.

 

9/23

Lust started asking me personal questions. I don't like this.

 

9/24

Nowhere even close to locating the Omega Timeline. Ugh.

 

9/25

I answered him. Why did I answer him? 

Granted, the questions were kind of stupid. Things like 'what’s your favorite color’ and 'do you like bowling’ and 'what's your favorite type of movie’ and stupid little things like that. Why would he want to know that? They're just idiotic pieces of information.

I didn't even know I had a favorite color. Apparently it's purple.

 

9/26

I have a strange urge to go bowling.

I've never been bowling.

 

9/28

I've eliminated places where the Omega Timeline can't possibly be. That helps.

I've also learned a vital piece about this timeline. Apparently, if I destroy it, there won't be a place for survivors to go. Perfect. I can destroy them all in one go.

 

9/30

I went bowling in Underlust with some of the glitches. I came in last place. 

I don't think I like bowling.

 

10/4

Today I destroyed Outerfellswap (ugh, too many alternates) and came back to the Anti-void with the human’s soul. But I also started talking as if Blueberry was there. I'd forgotten he was gone.

I don't miss him. I don't. I'm just used to him being there.

 

10/7

Maybe I do miss him.

 

10/10

Lust thought I looked sad today.

Am I sad? If I was that'd be kind of stupid. I'm getting Blueberry back. I don't need to be sad, least of all cause of him.

 

10/12

Lust called me his friend today.

I'm not his friend. He's not my friend. I made that clear. Hopefully that issue won't come up again.

 

10/13

Pink called me his friend. This is getting out of hand. They're not my friends. I'm not their friend. Their universe will be destroyed soon.

 

10/14

Is it that important to destroy right now? I could let it hang around for a bit longer. Even though it's a disgusting glitch. I've got other universes higher up in destroying priority. It can wait.

 

10/16

Managed to get rid of HorrorSwap. Finally.

Omega Timeline isn’t located yet. I’m still eliminating places where it isn’t. I’m progressing in that manner, but I’m not sure how long it will take to actually locate.

 

10/21

There’s a holiday coming up. Halloween. It’s apparently a big deal to Pink that I don’t know what that is.

 

10/24

They got me a costume. I look like an idiot. 

Pink says I look scary. I don’t even know why the hell sharp teeth and a huge cape are scary, though.

 

10/27

Many more locations are being eliminated. I’m getting close. Soon I’ll eliminate all of those survivors and the timeline itself so I can more easily destroy the rest of those glitches.

 

10/31

The costumes are stupid but free candy’s all right, I guess. I could have just popped by Underfell to grab any of this same stuff, though.

They keep trying to steal my licorice, though. Jerks.

 

11/2

I found it

 

11/3

Finally. That stupid Omega Timeline is  _ gone. _

...Blueberry isn’t anywhere to be found, however. It’s frustrating. I don’t really want to admit it but I’ve no clue as to where he might be.

I will find him, though. I’m sure of it.

 

11/4

Something’s wrong something’s very very wrong

 

11/5

Actually, it’s fantastic.

Timelines are crumbling without me even touching them. Hah! This has got to be one of the best outcomes I could have possibly predicted! The Omega Timeline was not only housing the survivors of destroyed timelines, but also preserving the stability of those destroyed timelines’ remains! Therefore… they’re collapsing.

This is joyous.

 

11/8

More universes are collapsing. Things are finally going good.

 

11/10

I ran into Ink today. He was pretty pissed, yelling at me about the stupid AUs and trying to - actually, I have no clue what he was trying to do. I think his exact words were “You’re a monster, in more ways than one.”

Have I ever said that was a lie?

 

11/12

Outertale collapsed today. 

 

11/13

Everything’s collapsing.

 

11/14

Underlust collapsed. Fucking finally.

 

11/15

The alpha timeline is having a couple of problems. Hopefully that one doesn’t collapse. It shouldn’t, I know my multiverse theory. It’s the strongest one, it’s independent of all the others.

 

11/16

It’s collapsing.

 

11/17

It’s the only one left now. 

And it’s falling apart.

I need to stop that from happening. 

How do I do that?

 

11/18

I couldn’t.

I couldn’t, and now it’s gone.

 

11/19

I retreated to the antivoid. The voices are panicking. Some hate me, some are screaming at me like it’s my fault. Some are trying to calm me, like  _ I’m _ the one that’s stressed and panicking.

I’m not.

There’s cracks appearing in the antivoid, which startle the voices even more. Some are crying, some are yelling, some are acting like overbearing mothers and  _ still  _ asking if I’m okay, but what frightens them the most is that they think I’m going to die.

 

11/20

The antivoid is half covered in black now. The voices are quieting down. Most are crying. Most are scared. Most are worried. 

 

11/21

The voices are completely silent.

There’s only a patch of white left. I’m sitting in it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


X̵̺̗͕̭͓̮̖̒̑̆̍̍̒͂̓X̴̨̢̪͚͓̼͔̤̘̰͚̘̲̍͒̋͂̈̏̆̒͜ͅͅͅͅ/̵̭̲̪̤̲̒̿̈̿̋͂̿̑̋̿͜͠X̵̛̛̺̹̰̟̺̭͚͓̝̤͔̠͚͈̙͍͕̔̅͂̓͛̈̾̈́̈̉̓̋̕͘͝͠͝ͅͅX̷̧̨͈̼͚̻͙̠̦͖̤͖̦͕͌̑̉͊̔̌͂̾͑̑̅̎͘͠

̷̧̨̛̣͔̮̩̼͖̤̜̮͖̪̹̬̮̖̭̔̈́̓̿̑͐̿̒̾̎̆̄͝ͅ

̶̡̧̗̬̩̥̙͈̟͔̮̰̼̯̘̐̃̿͐͝Ǐ̸͈̭̗̙̦̪̬̝̇̊̍̾͗̒͒̍͋̌̇̍ͅț̸̢̖̰̊̿̿'̷̛̮͓̯̼̲̹̩̝͖̰̯̠̝̝͛͒̑̔̈͂̓̎͐̀̏̒͂̕s̷̡̤͖̝͇͙̩̘̽̉͊̓̈́̈ ̷̢̢̛̛̐̅̈́̅̈͐̑̇̓͐͗̚͝͝ä̶͉̟̇̋̄̑̓͌̓̃͌͒͗̎̈́͠͝l̸̢̢̡̛̺͇̲̞̲͖̬̞̲͂̿̍̌̓͒̆̉̊̎̅̽̽͑̀͂̐͝ͅl̵̛̙̥̬̺̐̈́̈̃̇̉̈́͝ͅ ̶̡̡̡̪̲̞̤̱̮͔̃̋̎͊̈́̇̈̎̋͐̍̐̅͑̆̚͜͝͠͝ͅͅḅ̵̳͖͖̤̺̠͎͒̀́͆͗̑̎̒͠l̸̿͜a̴̛͎͕̱͉̟͙͎̻̫̯̐̋̂̀͋̌̑̎̍̎͆͑̈́͠c̸͓̞̟͉̰̙̝̲͓̝̲͈̭̪͓̹̃̃͂̍̈͊k̸̢̛̛̪̗̼̺̻͉̭̞̥̳͚̥̙̘̫̠̃͂̂͛̐̓͐̈́̆̑̈́̑̐͘ͅ ̸̡͖̞͇͚͛̉̑͗̋͘ņ̶̗͚̫̘̻̠͍̘̻̟͓̰͍̊̄̍̀͑̓ͅợ̸̢͎̯̺̩̱͉̩͍̈́͑̿͆̃͛̐̒̏̏͋̌̚͜͝͝ͅw̸̥̭͍͈͇͍̿̃̾̀̅̾̍͋͒̎̃̈́̅̓̄͠ͅͅ

̶̱̻̱͔͍̬̳͉̋̏̆͐̂́̉́̾͒̈́̌̆͘

̶̦͙͎̔̃Í̸̢̹̲̮̣̠̟̭̺͆͊t̴̪̩̭͕̣̟͐̐̄̈́͋̓͒̃̍̅̅̔́͆̀͘͘͝'̴̦͊̌͛̆̎̓ś̵̢̪̮̼͇̣̻͔̜̟̌̂̿̾̂̅̽̽̾̏̒͌͌́͝ ̸̢̢̦̖̫̳̹̳͖̪̣̹̔̈̽͆͑͌̍̋͜͠d̸̨̧̧̩̪̰̭̈́̎͒̄̔̉̕̚͝͝a̵̧͔͈̰͖͇͖̩̹̐̆̆̈̍̓͆̂̑̊̕r̷͕͕̩̮̤̘̫͙̙̳͎̝͒̈́͒̾͊͗̇̑̓͂͊̕k̴͖͚̦̮͇͈̞̺̘̰̮̼͍̹̟͇͚͊̓̂͌̌͐

̷̢̡̦̣͕̙͇̈̅́̎̃̽̀̔̎̕

̴̗̣̺̩̻̮̮̫͕̯̜͎͔̘̇͑́̈̓͐̇̍͂̈́͌̃̏̕ͅͅI̶̛̬̯͙͇̦̞͎̮͈͙͍̟̩̯͚͔̭̒͛̋̌́͊̃͋͝'̸̛͉̜̆m̵̢̛̲͇̗͕̭̗̠̜͛̋͒͂̾͊͂͒͆͑̽͋̑̈͘̕ ̷̧̤̟̗̺̙͉̖̠̪̖͕̒͊s̷̐ͅc̶̪̣̰̯̊͊̀̈̎͒͘ạ̵̡̛̭̺͚̫̼̫̩͈̞̾͐̀͂͐̅̈̓̕̕͝r̴̻̟̦̯̹̪̹̩̂e̴͖̣̹̬̣͔̦̜̺̗͚͚͓̰̙̬̒͒̆̄̽͑̈́̿̍́̎̋̏̕͜͝ͅd̸̰̩͓̹̺͎̤͖͉̲̍̍̂̑̔̓̇͐̽́͋̎͒̑͘

̶͔̥̮̿́͐̍̎̇̿̽̈́̄͆͋̿̚͘͝

̶̻̼͔̟̬̑̋̽̃͑͘͠ͅͅͅH̵̡̰̻͍̥̜̬̱̯̜̻̝̱̅̐̒̎̽̊͌͋̔͒̀̕͘͝͠͝͝e̴͙̪̼̬͑̔͂́̅̄̉̒̍͑̇̃͊ḷ̴̺̖̞̮̮͉̲̦̱̻̯͊͗͆̈̓́͂̏̇̈̇͐̆̍̊̒̈́͘̕p̸̧̞͔̩͈̝̱͂̄̅ ̸̧̧̨̻̼͍̣̖̤̙̅̒̈́̋̕͘͜͝͝͝m̵̛̼̟̟͎̳̮̞̖̯̮̬͙̋̽͐̋̾͘͝ȩ̶̡̺͓͍̻͓̣͛͑̊̆͛͑͘

̶̢̛̳͇̮̥̲̲͎͈̠̥̉̑͑̾̇̐͋̇͂͗̐̓͂̋̊̌

̶̡̡͇͔̰̠̩̥͖̖̼̼̳̔͊̔͆̄͗̿̂̈̓͘ͅS̶̩͈̠͉͔̘̪͔͈̺̯̘̮̠̦͆õ̴̡̗͉͍̖̠̟̻̭̩̆̉̾̒͠m̸͔̣̘̲͚̠͓̣̜̦̜̮̱̲̑̆ȩ̷̰̫̟̙̝̠̾̈͋͗̍̌b̸̝̓͂̌͊̍̔̒̔̀͆͋̃̿͐ǫ̶̳̟͙̞̩̘̖̹͔̜̗̹̖̆̏̌͛d̴̛̙̞͕͈̈́͌̌̉͑̌̉̒̄͂́̂̚͝y̶̡̡̧̛͔̱̤̤͕͙͙̟͚͔̞̣͓̱̩̫͐͊͛̇̇͂́̏̈̀̌̕̕̕̕̚͝͠ ̵̤̞͚͠p̶̡̨̛̿̈́̾̄̍̌̐̀̋̈́̇̃̇̌̈́͝ļ̷̖̣̦̖͎͉̼̠̰͖̱̮͖̦̌̓̄͗̌͗̄̇ĕ̴̪̙̫͉͉̲̱̫̲͇̺̰̼͇̣̾̑̔̾̐̎̅̋͗̊́̔͘͜ạ̸͎̟̲͋̒͒̕̕͝s̴̢̻̞̞̜̱̯̻̰̓̈̀̔̌͊͛̑e̴͍̫͂̃͛̑͊̅̾̌̇̆̎͆̾͘͝ ̷̱̩̬̘͔̜̖̈́̓͒̎̎̈̄̽̓̈́͑͝͝h̵̺̬̖͕̔̃͒̉̈̽̏́̑̓̚͝͝ę̸̢̞͎̜̗̼̝̹͈͖̟̫̟́̾̈́̌̅̎̅͆̓̐̊̕l̷͍̱͔͓̰̫̖̩̫̺̱̠̂̓̑̆̈̎̉̅̆̎̈̎͌̏̑̔̐͑͘͜͜p̴̨̧̢̟̩̞̱̥̠̙̙͙̣̮̻̹̫̱̋̔̃̅̅̉̓̈́̈́̊̀̾̒ ̴͈̬̠͙̬̩̠̻̱̅̂̽̎̋̐̓̐̓̍̂̏͑̾͘͠ͅm̴̢̩̥̪̔̔͛̇̃̆̆̉̈́̅̉̒̚͠ê̷̢̡͓̱̰̼̗̟̥̫̖̪̙̘̏ͅ

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

B̵͔̗̲̖͖̿̀͂̽̎ ̶̢͔̮͍̮̾̓̑̇͠U̵̟̹͚̱͘ ̵̫͉͚̤͒̒̈́͘T̷̫́̿̕ ̵̣͚̹͐ ̶̖͓͔̐̊͒̈́̎̚N̶͇̗̪̝͊̓̿̑̔͠ ̶͙̼̠̱̫͔͐̅̄͝Ǒ̴̫̳͉̯̳̓͝͠͝ ̸̨̠̻̓̃̈̂B̶̧͔̥̟͆ ̵̜̪̊͑̿Ö̸̢͍̲͈̺̭́̂̋ ̷̨̡̢̮͂͠D̷͙̲̗̀̃̀͒͘ ̸̨̗̯̦̠̎Y̸̖̮͋̇̑̈́̇ ̷̳͐̚͝ ̷͍̙̩̊̍C̷̩̣̣͖̑͗͘ ̵̫͔̹̈̒͐̚Ḁ̵̬̘̟̈́͘̕͝ ̵̯͍̩̖͊͊͠͠ͅM̸̢̲̦͙͎͋̿͑̈̆ ̵̢̨͙̯͔̂͋́̉͘Ě̴̮̉̚̚̚.̷̨̛̣̝̋̆̚

  
  
  


 

 

X̶͇͕̥̂̈̌̌X̶̖̥̚͝/̴̢̦̮͍͎͒́͑̎X̷̤̘̳͓̫͊̒X̴̟̝͇̦́̅̇̊͌̒

̸͔̦̂́̀͂͆

̶̫̎I̴̻̎'̷̻̑m̴̺̚ ̷̘͗s̶̞̽o̶̞̍r̵͈̈́r̴̙̆y̶̻͐ ̶̞͝

̸͔̈I̵̠̍'̶̧͠m̴̤͆ ̴̼̈s̵̪̈ō̶̹r̷̬̆ŕ̵̤ỵ̷̅ ̶͖͠

̸͖̎Į̶͑'̷̬̒m̵̧̏ ̴̝̋s̷̜̊ö̴͈́r̶͖̔r̵͓y̸̞͑ ̵͓͋

̶̥̉I̸̞͠'̸̙̎m̸̥̐ ̵̱͛ș̶͘o̴̹̅ ̵̣̕s̴͓̕o̶̬r̷͈̾r̵̓͜y̶̯̚ ̴̪̋

̶̣͒I̸̛͉'̸̞̔m̴̼̓ ̸̮͝s̸̭͠ö̶͍ ̶̭͝s̵̭̈́ö̷̥́ ̶͕̀ş̸̀ȍ̶̱r̵̙̈́r̸͎͝y̵͔͝ ̴̨̐

̴̹̓w̵̟͌h̴̺͛a̵̩͐ț̶͐ ̶̼̋h̷͓̓a̸̞͝v̶̥̄ë̷̮́ ̸͉̈I̵̢͐ ̸̺̎d̶̡̓o̶͈̅n̷̟͘e̶͍ ̵̛͎

̸̮̓I̴̙͌'̷͕͋m̴̩͊ ̷̬̚ş̸̚u̶̱̅c̴̲̍h̷̼͂ ̶͖̇a̸̻͒n̴̙͝ ̸̥͗i̴͕͠ḓ̸̃ỉ̴̪o̶͉̚ț̵̌ ̷̦̆

̴̙Į̵͗ ̷̭̄c̵̲̃a̴͎͗ṋ̴̆'̶̘t̷͕͝ ̴̈́͜ḋ̶̻õ̸͍ ̵͎͑a̵̬̚n̷̮͒y̷̛͔t̴̡͗h̴̠̓i̴̗͆n̴̨̾g̷̭͝ ̸͐ͅr̵̼̾ị̸̄g̴̱͌h̶̖̆t̸̗̾ ̵̞̾

̵̖̈́I̵̥̽'̴̮͝v̸̼̿e̷̖ ̶̼̒n̷̠͛ȇ̸̞v̶̭̈e̸̝͝r̷̦̽ ̷̘̐d̸̺̅o̴̭n̵̛̠e̶̙͘ ̸̟̂ā̶̲ň̴̼y̶̻t̷̟̄h̵͓̿ĩ̸̭ń̷͚g̷̩̔ ̵̙̌r̸̖̕i̷̫͒g̷̟͛ḫ̶̕t̴͙͂ ̶̳͋

̷̭̿I̵͈͛ ̵̠̈́s̵̝̑ĥ̷̥o̷̹͗u̸̺͊l̷͎̄d̷̢͐ ̶̺̈b̸̝͗e̴̳͝ ̴̤̑t̸̠̿h̴̘̔ę̴̓ ̸̞̆ỏ̵͇n̸̜̽e̶̳͆ ̵̮̃ť̵ͅḥ̴͂à̵̩ẗ̵͉́'̴͓̈́s̴̠͋ ̸̠͠d̶̗̋ȩ̴̉s̶̲͒t̶̲r̸̚͜o̶̓͜y̵̤̽e̵̞͂d̷̳͋ ̷̨̋

̸̛̮n̸͖̊o̸̼̾ṱ̶̐ ̵̥̂ţ̶̊ḧ̶̻́ḙ̵̍m̸̛̼ ̷̩͝

̸̢̋w̷͉̽h̴̢͗y̶̪͐ ̶̲̚a̵̺̓m̸̫̃ ̶̠̌I̴̧̊ ̸̳̈́t̸͇̒h̸̩͒ḛ̸͑ ̵̝̊o̵͘ͅn̷̫̽l̶̘̾ŷ̶͔ ̸̗̍o̷̠̕n̷̥̕e̴̙͠ ̶̠̈l̵̘̈́ẻ̵͔f̵̖̉t̴͔̔ ̶͍̐ã̷͉l̸̡̀i̷̢̇ṽ̵̥ȇ̸̘ ̶̜͘

̶̮͠j̸̥̈ů̵̦s̶̖̑t̴̹̋ ̴̮̈k̴̝̾i̵̥̅l̶͔̈́l̷̙͊ ̷̦͘m̶̡͘e̶͖͐ ̴͚̍

̴͉̄j̸̊͜u̷̬͛s̸̙̑t̶̘͑ ̵̪̋k̴̭̓i̷̦̔l̶̹̆ĺ̸̺ ̷̧̂m̷̭̎e̷̗͛ ̶̜͛ḁ̷̉n̴̼̈d̵̖́ ̶̝̉b̸͖̾r̸̨̽i̸͇̎n̵̬͆g̸͈̔ ̵̜͠t̶͎̏ȟ̶̤ë̵̘́m̸̤̅ ̶̟̆ã̸̠ḻ̴l̸͇̾ ̷̞̕b̷̥̐ǎ̶͉c̶͌͜k̵̪̎ ̷̝̆

̸̈ͅb̵̻̉r̴͇͑i̸̛͈n̶͚g̴̩̒ ̷̘̔t̸͉͒h̶̞̀ȇ̷̗m̷̥͂ ̷̢͆a̵͓͐l̷̳͋l̶̜͒ ̷̢̛b̷̛̯a̷̗̔c̷̫̉k̴̟̅ ̸̩a̷͈͝n̸̼̐d̵̢͋ ̴̡͗l̴̺͗ẽ̶̮t̸̯͘ ̷̫̆ẗ̷̹́h̴̘̄e̴͓͐m̴͇͠ ̴͉͐b̵̯̄ḛ̷͊ ̷̫̅ḧ̸͓́a̶̚͜p̷̹͘p̸̙y̸̜̒ ̸̺̃

̷̜̊a̷̲̿n̶͎̕d̷͚̏ ̶̩͆l̷̑͜ȇ̶̠t̶̘̓ ̶̍ͅm̵̨̈́e̴̠͘ ̴̙̆d̵̜̅ì̶̟ē̷̮ ̴̩̾

̶̺͌Ḯ̵͚'̴̞̒v̶̢́e̷̯͗ ̵̠̃n̴͘͜è̷ͅv̷̜͊e̵̲͑r̶̖ ̷̤̐d̷͈̃o̷̱͂n̸͈̽ĕ̵͖ ̸͕̉a̶̺͐n̵̨͑y̵̠͒t̸͕̀ḧ̴̥i̷̲̿n̶͇͛g̷̤̉ ̷̄͜t̴͎ĥ̸͍a̸̳̍t̶͔̿ ̷̗͗b̶͓̋e̴̛̠n̶̹̔ẹ̸̒f̷̳̒i̴̡̍t̵͉͝ș̸̒ ̴͓͆ả̶̱n̸̨̈́ỷ̷͜ơ̸͇n̷̺͌e̴̳̓ ̵̥̾

̶̜͌Į̸̂'̴̹̊m̷̢̏ ̴̩͠j̷͖̕u̸̩͝s̷̗̿t̴̝͋ ̷̣͝a̵̰̔ ̶̗͐s̴̤͒c̵̱͊o̵̖͝u̶͆͜r̷͎̈́g̷̠͝ḛ̶̂ ̶̖͠ẗ̴͎́o̶̩͋ ̴̫͊ṱ̵͝h̸̙̒ë̸̡́ ̸͚̐e̵̖̍n̵͕͠ẗ̴͜ị̵̾r̴̜͝e̵̟͐ ̶͚͒m̵̭͆ȕ̸̹l̶̳̉t̸̢̆i̶̠͗v̶̹͛e̶̹͝r̵̢͘ş̷́ȅ̷̦ ̸̯͝

̶͖̾p̶͙͊ḽ̶̕e̴͕͂ạ̵͋ș̴͛e̶̤̒ ̸̨̃

̴̥

̸͉̇p̴̮͐l̷̡̄ë̸̙́a̴͖͌s̸̬͆ê̷̝ ̶̫̌

̵̧́

̴̼̃ṗ̶̘ ̶̤̆l̵̺͆ ̶̞̎ě̶ͅ ̴̤͂à̶̖ ̷̮͠s̷̠̿ ̴̭̓ę̷̇ ̵̯̉ ̸͍͝

̵͍͝

̸̧̆P̶̢̏ ̴̜̓ ̸̞̂L̵̉͜ ̵̲́ ̴͇͐E̶͇̍ ̵͉̃ ̷̖͋A̸̺͌ ̷̩̀ ̶̞͝S̵̼͊ ̴͕̍ ̴̦͌E̵̘͒

 

*** Y o u   f e e l   r e m o r s e.**

 

X̵̜͒X̴̳͑/̶̰̋X̵̳͊X̵͔̋

̵̸͇͙͝͝T̸̜͑ḥ̴́e̶̝͆r̶̿͜e̷̢'̸̩͂s̵̱̐ ̷̝̒a̶̬͝ ̵͈̽l̴͓͂i̵̞̅g̴̰̓h̷͉́t̸̥͗.̵̱̚

 

*** C a n   y o u   f i x   t h i s ?**

 

X̵̦̾Ẋ̸̠/̷̨̈́X̶̾ͅX̵̦͝

̵̵̼̖̈́͝Ỏ̴͜ḧ̵̳́ ̵̬̈́m̴̼̋y̷̛̭ ̷̯̂g̵̣͂o̵̙̾d̸̰̈́ ̶̱̇i̷̺̐ť̸̝'̴̫͂s̴̹̎ ̵͔͗ǵ̵̼e̶̝̋t̶̀ͅț̵̈́ḯ̵͈n̵̜̋g̸͋͜ ̶̹͠b̴͕̕i̵̒ͅg̴̼̑ḡ̶͈e̸͙͛ŕ̷̖

 

*** C a n   y o u   b e   a   g o o d   p e r s o n**

 

Ẍ̵̡́X̵̡̍/̷̞X̸̓͜X̸̜̓

̵̷̻͒̈͜I̸̤͝t̶̢̎'̴͌ͅs̴͔ ̸̋ͅẃ̶̟ḩ̶̈ì̴͚t̸͖ė̴̳ ̵̖̎ọ̷̇h̷͓̓ ̴̡̌m̵̨̏y̸̛͚ ̸̼͒g̶̜̔o̴̧͐d̷̬̋ ̸̥̌i̷̹͆t̴͉̉'̵̝͐s̴̒ͅ ̴̧̾a̸̯͆c̸̞̕ṯ̴̈́u̴̻̽ä̷͕l̵̰ ̴̲̾w̶͖͌h̵̆ͅi̴̮͋t̶̞͂ȩ̷̄ ̵̝a̵̠̚n̴̺͠d̴̞̅ ̶̯̓i̴̧͛t̸̙͋'̸̠̈s̴̢̚ ̷̧͛g̷̱r̶̪͝ȍ̴̙w̵̮̉î̶͙n̴̲͆g̸̙̒

 

***  I  f      y  o  u      j  u  s  t      t  r  y ?**

 

**XX/XX**

**The antivoid is back.**

 

XX/XX

I’ve been screaming for - three days, I think - but the voices won’t answer.

 

XX/XX

There was a flash of blue out of the corner of my eye exactly two hours five minutes and thirty six seconds ago and it’s driving me crazy

 

XX/XX

Something’s here but I can’t figure out what it is. 

 

XX/XX

It’s  _ Blueberry. _

He’s here but I don’t know how.

I - Screw it. I’m going to be honest. I’m extremely happy he’s back. I wanted to hug him, but… that probably wouldn’t have gone over so well. I didn’t cry though.  _ I most definitely did not cry. _

Apparently, he and his brother fled the Omega Timeline when I initially destroyed it and went to seek out refuge in the alpha timeline. But then that collapsed, and he was flung into the abyss. He and I aren’t really sure it was the Void, but it was… somewhere.

When he told me about getting separated from his brother as the alpha timeline collapsed, he started crying.

I tried to comfort him. He told me he didn’t want my pity.

 

XX/XX

I tried to open a few portals to places I knew. All that I could see, however, was black.

I didn’t dare step through any of those portals.

 

XX/XX

All we had to do was look up.

There are literally millions upon millions of souls strung from the ceiling. Neither Blueberry nor I are sure what to do with them. I know that the human souls alone can restore a universe’s timeline, but can they restore an entire universe?

Would they just die?

 

XX/XX

 

We’ve been rifling through the souls to possibly find the one that belongs to the alpha timeline. I’m sure it’s here, I’m absolutely positive. In fact, I believe that these are the souls from  _ every  _ universe, including the ones I destroyed beforehand. I… honestly can’t say that I know how they’re all here.

Blueberry apparently found his human’s soul, though. At first I didn’t think he could have, but lo and behold, it is.

 

XX/XX

We’re still deciding what to do. 

Blueberry thinks I should release the souls into the black abyss that my portals keep opening up to.

I wish I could talk to the voices.

I wish they still talked to me.

I could ask them for help.

 

XX/XX

We found the soul of the Alpha timeline.

We don’t know what to do with it.

 

XX/XX

The soul is reacting to something. It suddenly shot up and out of Blueberry’s hands and it’s been floating in the middle of the antivoid for… days? I can’t tell. It’s been a while though.

 

XX/XX

Blueberry and I are working on gathering the other souls away from the one from the alpha timeline. We don’t know what it might do or what it could cause. 

  
  


XX/XX

The soul expanded and the antivoid is… changing.

I don’t know how or why but it’s gaining color and it’s  _ changing,  _ turning into something and I bet the soul is what’s causing it.

...Admittedly, it scares me.

 

1/1

The alpha timeline’s restored. 

I can’t believe it. I really can’t believe it. The entire timeline reset and we’re… back at the beginning of a run.

We're both hiding now, we can't exactly interfere, but there is a chance that things might… I don't know, go back to normal?

Admittedly, some small part of me is gleeful at the fact that only the alpha timeline exists now, but that part can go burn in whatever dark, miserable hell I’ve been in for the past… I don’t know how long.

Stupid feelings.

 

1/2

Frisk came through today.

We’ve been camping outside of the Ruins, waiting in earnest for them to finally show up.

There’s no dust. Thank god. Otherwise, the alpha timeline couldn’t have been stabilized in a Pacifist ending. 

 

1/3 

WE FORGOT ABOUT THE SOULS HOW

 

1/4 

Yesterday was spent all in a panic. Blueberry and I realized we had forgotten entirely about the souls in our newfound joy of the timeline being restored, and we searched high and low for those stupid hearts. 

We found nothing.

We’re not sure what will happen next, but Frisk is close to completing their journey and we’re hoping that once the barrier is broken and the monsters begin to move to the Surface as the timeline stabilizes, we can talk to Frisk, Flowey, and Sans about the timelines, and hopefully figure out everything.

 

1/5 

They made it to the Surface. They made it to the Surface, but we haven’t approached them yet. We figure it’s pretty safe to be seen, but Blueberry’s holding us back for some reason. He says he’s got a weird feeling and that we should wait a few days. I guess waiting for the timeline to fully stabilize wouldn’t hurt, but I don’t want to lose too much time and not be able to recover those souls.

(Wow. I would  _ never _ have said that before all this happened.)

Speaking of which, I… tried to again apologize to Blueberry today. Tonight. Whatever. But the thing is that… he actually forgave me. I really, really have no inkling as to why he would-

Dammit. My pen’s shaking.

 

1/7

Something’s happening.

I’ve been watching Frisk and they’ve been talking with Sans more than normal. It looks like something’s going on that has to do with the timelines but I can’t tell what it is. Blueberry seems to know, though.

He won’t tell me. I don’t know why.

 

1/8

We found the souls. 

They’re all underground in the Ruins, hanging around near the bed of buttercups where Frisk fell. 

Something’s not right. The souls are nervous.

 

1̵̡̬͉̮ͨͬ/̮̅̿̎͑᷆͞9̰̙ͯ̌᷅ͣ͟

I᷆ ̅̒ţ̹͖͈͍͍̭̣͘ḥ̡̧̯ͬͫ͗̕͝i͞ n̊kͫ t̨̰̗̓͜h̩̞̓᷆᷾ͧ͟ ̯̫͋͡e͢ t̡̜͍̯ͤĭ̷᷊̼͗ m̗e̺̦͙ͩ͡l̿ i̢̺ͪnͅe̗s̞ͪ͊ ̪᷿͕͒ ̙̤̺ͬm̐i̙᷈̑g̏ ̤͇ͣͯ̍͠h͌t͈̩̲ͩ͟ b͉ e̝ ̸̂ͧ̂--

 

XX/XX

The alpha timeline suddenly split. 

I know what it was now. It was the alpha timeline trying to branch back out into all the different AUs, but it had to wait until the entire timeline was stable before it could do that.

The souls suddenly left the timeline, and so did Blueberry. His timeline’s human soul took him with it. But that left me without a timeline, and so… it dragged me someplace.

I’ve never seen this timeline before.

It’s - odd. Sort of. It’s warm and yellow. There’s papers too, hanging by threads all around in this… sphere.

 

XX/XX

Ink appeared. I was torn between apologizing and wanting to tear him apart.

Apparently this place is called the Doodle Sphere.

 

XX/XX

All the timelines have been restored. Ink won’t let me leave the Doodle Sphere, however.

I don’t blame him.

 

XX/XX

I can view some of the timelines through the paper. At first I didn’t bother, but recently I’ve been checking up on some of them. Underswap, Outertale. (Admittedly Underlust as well.)

 

XX/XX

At this rate I don’t think I’m ever going to leave.

Every time Ink comes back it’s always unbreakable silence.

I want to apologize but I don’t really know how I can.

 

XX/XX

I’m going to create something.

 

XX/XX

It’s difficult but I’m making progress.

Ink’s been giving me weird looks whenever he comes back now. I wish he’d leave me alone at least if he’s that offended by me.

 

XX/XX

I don’t even know what it is that I’ve made. I think it’s a flower. A daffodil. It’s yellow.

I gave it to him - well, rather I shoved it into his arms - and then left the Doodle Sphere.

He didn’t try and stop me.

 

* * *

 

(̴̓̚E̠͐ͬP̅͜͞Ḭ̣̠̒ͭL᷾̓͝O̥̜̤G̢᷈̇Ú͔̫E̡͓͋)̧͔̉

 

4/4

It’s my birthday again.

This time I don’t think I have to celebrate it alone.

Blue’s planned a surprise party, though he thinks I’m unaware of it.

In all honesty, I’m just appreciative of the gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> Important headcanon: Error's actually very verbose when he tries to be so that's why his journal entries seem wordy sometimes.
> 
> This was a true challenge. It was really fun depicting the events as they played out in my head, but I had to realize early on that Error would lie about a lot of what happened to save face for himself even in his own journal, just because he's that much of a hypocrite. I needed to completely bias these events towards Error's point of view in order to accurately tell the narrative, and it was so fun doing that. Especially seeing his thought process as he finally has the _"oh shit, I've fucked up majorly"_ moment. It's subtle for the loooongest time and then BAM it suddenly hits like a train.  
>  I also got very very frustrated at some parts. I wanted to put in emotion at parts that were supposed to be really really emotional but then I realized 'Error wouldn't make a big deal out of this you IDIOT' so I had to put in simple hints instead haskjlhdflkhsklj
> 
> Anyways, I really truly hope you enjoyed. PLEASE leave a comment! Anything, whether you liked it or not! It really helps when I get feedback and it does make an author's day when you leave a few words.
> 
> (Check me out on tumblr! My URL is gallifreyan-pal so come on and join in the shenanigans there! I post 99% Undertale stuff and we have fun awesome times so come on down :D)


End file.
